Risk factor reduction has become an acceptable approach to cardiovascular disease (CLD) prevention/treatment. The results of clinical trials have demonstrated the effectiveness of programs in this area in reducing size, blood pressure, and serum glucose and lipids. This study will meet the following objectives through a cohort of at least 50 women and 40 men of any ethnic background, ages 13-75 years, with at least obesity as one CLD risk factor: 1) Determine the effectiveness of a specially-designed, culturally sensitive lifestyle change program in CLD risk reduction; 2) Demonstrate the feasibility of a fat-modified diet in reducing serum lipids and glucose, blood pressure, and body size, and 3) Examine the relationship between exercise and serum lipid fractions, particularly HDL. Using a prospective study design, subjects undergo baseline measurements of medical and dietary data. This baseline period is followed by screening, an intense eight-month intervention, and post intervention periods. Routine followup to examine sequential changes in CVD risk factors in the study population takes place during the post intervention period. It is hypothesized that subjects who have one or more CVD risk factors who adopt healthier lifestyles (including a fat-modified diet, exercise, behavior modification, smoking cessation) will demonstrate an improved risk factor profile for the development of CVD.